So That's How It Is
by niiteru
Summary: TWOSHOT/ Tsuna has feelings towards his Cloud Guardian that he doesn't seem to know how to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

wOW OKay I haven't written 1827 in like literally _three years_ so please bear with me; this story is actually really weird and its probably going to be a twoshot or something because I can't commit to writing long stories (mostly because I am lazy). So uhm yes thank you for reading and I will probably never continue **A Twisted Cinderella Parody** and if you are still hoping I will you must be mad because _it's been three years hello_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is not the type to openly display his affections.

… And even if he does, it is never to another of the same species, as Tsunayoshi has discovered about his Cloud guardian. The most open thing he has ever said about their relationship (as boss and guardian, mind you) was to Adelheid back in the day, when he affirmed that _it was the sky that allowed the cloud to roam freely _and nothing more. The only other times Hibari ever shows that he has feelings is to his albeit small but ever growing army of small animals.

But Tsuna doesn't mind – he recognises that this is just how Hibari is. Tsuna has always been on his toes like a fucking ballerina when around the older man, like as if he's treading on a minefield that's threatening to blow at every wrong step he takes. And even after ten years, while Tsuna is less afraid of him now, he is still always cautious – he never knows what Hibari is thinking.

The Vongola Tenth has come to think that the respect and the fear he has for the Cloud Guardian has perhaps turned into something more than just admiration for his strength and skill at combat. Not all that fear though; Tsuna's still deathly afraid of him. However, he thinks that the increase in heart rate whenever he sees the tall, black haired man is not just from the adrenaline pumping through his veins readying him for a "fight-or-flight" situation, but something else.

He just can't quite put his finger to it.

His feelings for Sasagawa Kyoko – Ryohei's little sister; his longtime crush of several years through Middle and High School, somehow dissipated over the long years of them being never reciprocated. They are like siblings now; she even has a pet name of "Tsu-kun" for him, obviously learning that from his mother.

The kind of feeling he gets now when he actually sees Hibari on very rare occasions is the kind of feeling he used to get when he sees Kyoko. But it's weird and unnatural and while Tsuna is extremely open about these sorts of things (unsurprising because of Rokudo Mukuro), Tsuna is not sure if it's just his admiration for Hibari getting the better of him, or something else.

So when he consults Reborn (the worst fucking possible person too, but a much better choice than Gokudera or Yamamoto) about it, the damned Arcobaleno just smirks and shifts his fedora to shield his eyes, muttering a sly _so that's how it is_, leaving Tsuna dumbfounded and completely out of the loop with everything, just as he did when he was a clumsy teenager. Then Reborn turns out of the room and throws a _I'll speak to Hibari about this_ over his shoulder and Tsuna has to run and yell after him to **not** but Reborn never listens to his opinions anyway and probably never will so Tsuna just sighs, gives up and decides that hiding himself in his room is a much, better idea instead.

So when he curls up on his bed with his cell phone, staring at the unmoving time for the longest time ever, he does not expect to have knocks sound on his door; his over-loyal right hand man is away with the Rain Guardian on a mission to Italy (where else?), his Sun Guardian's on leave to spend time with his wife (its amazing how the two got married, really) and his quiet Mist Guardian never bothers him unless necessary. Despite all that, the brunette still manages to croak out _come in_ and roll over in his bed, away from the door all while staring at his phone screen and playing fucking Candy Crush of all things and–

"Herbivore."

His phone falls out of his hand just as game over flashes across his screen and Tsuna's entire body tenses up. He feels his heart lunch and his stomach suddenly fill with fluttering butterflies. The thoughts _nothiswasn'tsupposedtohappen_ andvery clearly _fuck you Reborn_ fill his head and suddenly he's scared because no, Hibari never ever explicitly shows how he feels (only displeasure) and Tsuna's afraid he's in one of _those_ moods of his and wants to beat the crap out of him for feeling weird–

A sigh. "I am not going to hurt you."

The Vongola Boss immediately relaxes and lets out the breath he clearly doesn't know he's holding and slowly sits up, propping his pillow. Tsuna puts on his most professional face, trying to hide how weird he's feeling about all this (Hibari's never been to his room before, it had always been the other way round) and how he is not ready for a confrontation.

"Yes– excuse me for my… well– whatever the hell I was doing just now; I was not expecting anyone to see me like that (definitely not _you_ of all people damn it), so yes, Hibari-san, how may I help you?" And Tsuna immediately wants to hide in a hole because fuck, it's been 10 years and he's still all sorts of "no-good" especially when it comes to situations like these, _what a disgrace_ as Reborn would mockingly say.

The older man just stares at him for what seems like an fucking eternity but in reality its actually probably just five seconds and Tsuna is very obviously flustered (even if he says he's hiding it) because his emotions are showing on his face like the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuna wants to hide and die because _wow this is so embarrassing_ and this isn't how a grown man – let alone a mafia boss – should be acting.

"So," Tsuna kind of tenses up again at the sound of Hibari's voice, and his jaw drops at what he says next.

"I heard you like me."

The Vongola boss is rendered speechless because _what the fuck did Hibari just say _and he's pretty sure his eyes grow wider than saucers Reborn uses to place his stupid teacups on sometimes. One moment he's secretly thinking to himself, hey, Hibari-san actually looks really good in that suit he always wears, and the next a loaded bombshell of "I heard you like me" drops on him. And right now, Tsuna is just all sorts of confused and he's trying to take everything in (he's never been good at processing information) but really, all he wants to do right now is cry and maybe die. And it is only after two seconds of information overload does Tsuna realise what Hibari said he feels his face slowly heating up.

Reborn's comment of "So that's how it is" clicks into his head and Tsuna feels his hands rise up to cup his own cheeks then hide his red face. He thinks out loud in exasperation, choking out "Is that how it is?" and nose dives into his pillow out of embarrassment. He manages to toss his covers over him, away from Hibari's sight, but really, what can a blanket do to deter that man? Tsuna doesn't know if Hibari's walked away from him yet and after what seems like another eternity staring into the insides of his eyelids but in reality is probably just another five seconds, Tsuna peeks out of his pillow and–

The sight of grey-blue eyes staring back into his brown ones and _right into his soul _sends the Vongola boss yelling and backing away so fast he falls off his bed together with his sheets.

Hibari whistles. "_So that's how it is_," He says, intentionally dragging each syllable longer than necessary. Tsuna peeks out from his spot on the floor and is watches the older man play a smirk on his lips. He then turns to coolly exit the room, as if he did not just witness his mafia boss be a total idiot, perhaps sparing Tsuna from the embarrassment.

But he's already embarrassed, so it doesn't really make a difference.

And just there and then, for the umpteenth time in an hour, Tsuna wants to curl up and cry and maybe die.


	2. Chapter 2

IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG i actually uploaded the first chapter smack in the middle of my exams and then i forgot this story existed lol sorrynotsorry

this turned out pretty weird

* * *

It has been three days, thirteen hours, twenty-six minutes and twenty-three, no, twenty-four… seconds and counting.

Tsunayoshi doesn't even know why he even bothers counting the seconds, but he feels it's as if as every one passes he's one second closer to his (supposed) impending doom. He thinks back to three days ago when he kinda confessed to his Cloud Guardian. He feels way too embarrassed to go out and meet anyone. And he wants to curl up and cry and maybe die.

He hides in his office and avoids contact with anyone in the base. Occasionally enters Reborn, who throws a teacup or fires a bullet at Tsuna (in which he somehow dodges) to chide him for his sudden withdrawl (not that he doesn't know the reason). Gokudera and Yamamato, who came back the day before, are visibly concerned about his being (Gokudera being more vocal about it, of course), but Tsuna can't put it in his heart to care about his right-hand man who is currently clawing away at his office door sobbing "Tenth" over and over and again.

There are dark circles under his eyes; eyebags sagging his already too thin cheeks. Sleeping has become increasingly difficult – Tsuna, being the terribly paranoid idiot he is, thinks that Hibari will come to attack him in his moment of weakness (being asleep, that is). When he tells Reborn about this (again, worst fucking person to confide in), he just _scoffs_ "You're vulnerable _all the time_" and "I'm not your fucking love consultant", then an incoherent mutter. And Tsuna swears he sees another annoying smirk come up at the corner of Reborn's mouth. His mouth goes dry; now he's a little scared at what the Arcobaleno will come up with.

Now, the Vongola Boss sits with his head in his hands hunched over a pile of paperwork. Compensation for infrastructure damages in Italy (it's the baseball idiot's fault, Gokudera claims, even though Yamamoto hasn't played baseball in about five years) and a few credit card bills (God _damnit_, Haru) that need to be paid. He hasn't got the time to deal with his feelings or whatever, the _famigilia_ comes first. He's not a middle schooler anymore; he shouldn't have his heart flutter and make him act like a fucking school girl should Hibari Kyoya come near.

A shuffling of feet. Gokudera's voice, although muffled by the door buffer between them, rings out loud and clear. "The Tenth doesn't wish to see anyone right no–" He's cut off mid-sentence and in that split second Tsuna rolls his eyes a little because Gokudera clearly does not know how to heed his own advice. The door swings open and Tsuna looks up, half-expecting to see Rokudo Mukuro is all his ridiculous, brazen glory and trident in hand. But no, and Tsuna stops breathing and thinks his heart stops for a second.

Shit.

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" And Tsuna flies back, the momentum causing his chair to fall backward, and all he can think is that it's been a while since he last shrieked in fright like that, and in front of Hibari no less. Then Tsuna thinks he hears a chuckle, and almost wants to shoot him on the spot but wait– a chuckle?

He scrambles to his feet and his eyes meet grey-blue ones. Tsuna's head throbs; that way he knows he isn't just hallucinating from the lack of sleep, but _shit._ Just exactly who he _did not_ want to see. He feels his face burning up already, the gaze from the other party too intense for him. Hibari's face is stoic, and the Vongola Boss is standing there, bewildered and in disbelief that a chuckle may have just escaped his Cloud Guardian's lips.

Then he realises, _fuck_, this is awkward.

And the two of them kind of just stand there staring at each other the entire time (but in reality is probably just about a minute), and Tsuna getting more jittery and nervous with each passing second. Hibari swaps the foot he's resting his weight on, and crosses his arms. Tsuna contemplates crashing through the window of his office and escaping the situation. Then he remembers there are no windows in an underground base.

He feels pressured. "Uhm, Hibari-san…"

But he's cut off at the sight of Hibari walking over to his desk in just two extremely long strides (who knows how the fucker grew to over 2 metres tall after leaving Middle School), and he immediately tenses up again, backing away till he hits the wall behind him, and thinking _shit where can I escape to now_. He hopes his Cloud Guardian doesn't sense his panic, and thinks he feels his face growing hot.

"Herbivore," Hibari says as he puts both his hands on Tsuna's desk. Tsuna flinches a little, but immediately loosens up at Gokudera anti-climatically bursting in and yelling, "Tenth, are you alright?!" Hibari turns and shoots him a deathly glare; Tsuna senses the ominous air around him and Gokudera bristles exactly like Uri (like owner like pet). The Vongola Boss contemplates taking advantage of this situation to run for it.

He doesn't.

While the other two engage in a glaring match, with Gokudera hurling profanities at the older man, the latter staying silent, and the atmosphere around him growing darker and darker. And just as Gokudera pulls out his sticks of dynamite and is about to light them, Tsuna cannot take it any longer.

"Stop this meaningless fight this instant!" Tsuna shouts, his tone more serious than ever. Gokudera instantly freezes and the air around Hibari drops back to the norm. "Gokudera-kun, I would like to speak to Hibari-san. _Alone._" He points his finger and the door, "And absolutely _no eavesdropping_, or I will _kill you._"

Gokudera drops his head in shame, starts immediately apologising for his behaviour, and Tsuna unforgivingly just continues to show him the door, until he backs out and shuts it behind him. It's only five seconds after that Tsuna lets out a sigh of defeat and slumps down, feeling slightly bad for treating his right-hand man that way. Then he remembers Hibari is still there; he straightens up in fright. He glances at his Cloud Guardian; though slight, that ominous air is still around him. _Shit._

They both stand there in silence for a while, the tension rising. Tsuna feels whatever hair he has on his arms and the back of his neck stand. He flinches once more when Hibari turns to face him, his eyes screaming a combination of irritation and _possible homicide_, and Tsuna thinks that he has not felt so scared since the events that enfolded ten years ago. Hibari places his hands on his desk again, hunching over a little due to his ridiculous height, palms comfortably placed flat against the smooth wooden surface. Tsuna cannot help but gulp (in fear).

"Listen well, herbivore." Tsuna jumps at the sound of the raven's voice. "Listen _well_, because I am not going to repeat myself."

The Vongola Boss, a grown, supposedly mature, twenty-five year old man, is suddenly reduced to a fourteen year old teenage girl, could only nervously nod in reply, relying on the wall behind him for support, and jelly legs threatening to give out on him.

Suddenly, Hibari leaps over the desk and corners Tsuna, his hands slamming the wall on both sides of his head, and Tsuna is so scared and frightened and just about every fucking synonym for fear in the dictionary he swears he almost pees himself (but doesn't thankfully). And just as suddenly Hibari grabs his chin none too gently and pushes his face up to meet his gaze, and Tsuna is shaking so much and it's too embarrassing to be in such close proximity as Hibari fucking Kyoya, he doesn't quite register when Hibari's lips are suddenly on his.

The first thing Tsuna thinks is _what the fuck wasn't he just going to talk_ and then _hOLY FUCKING SHIT_ and he panics and gasps into the kiss and Hibari kind of just shoves his tongue into the younger's mouth and there isn't even a battle for dominance; Hibari just takes control of everything. And soon Tsuna stops resisting and in all his inexperience tries to kiss back, forgetting to breathe, and Hibari teaches him how with his tongue.

When they finally pull apart Tsuna gasps for air, flushed, never knowing how sweet it could be, and Hibari wipes his mouth on his sleeve, not even a tinge of embarrassment on his face. Tsuna looks straight at him, face completely red, and Hibari just smirks, "I think I've said enough."

Tsuna doesn't know if it's even possible for him to blush harder at that moment and suddenly the air in the room is too hot, and he thinks he wants more. Then he's hoisted up into the air and slung over his Cloud Guardian's shoulder, and he thinks he knows what's coming for him next, and his thoughts are confirmed when the raven's slick voice breathes out, "You, me, bed, now."

And Tsuna thinks again, ah, _so that's what it is._


End file.
